


Masked [Dream Team Fanfiction]

by Cabpy



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: DreamTeam, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Minecraft, dream team, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, selfinsert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabpy/pseuds/Cabpy
Summary: Dream is wanted in Okelia, but why?---------------------------------Just a fyi I am writing this for fun. I got a self insert and I have my own outline for the series.I do draw for it occasionally under the same username.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Masked [Dream Team Fanfiction]

The fire reflected again dream team as they approached the building that was set ablaze. This was the second building set on fire this month, and it wasn’t a mere accident. The buildings that had been set on fire had been a targeted job by a singular individual who played with fire. They were known as the Arsonist. They were listed as wanted dead or alive for a high bounty set by the state, Okelia. The only problem is, they were known to be incredibly hard to catch. 

Dream stretched as he stood with George and Sapnap, facing the burning building. They knew for a fact that this pyromaniac was waiting for them. They saw them just a while ago in another building’s ruins. They had a rough idea on what they were getting into.  
George brought out his axe, Sapnap took out his bow, and Dream brought out his sword. With a brief glace to each other and a nod, they went into the burning building.

The fire raged through the building, eating at the walls and floor with each moment that passed. In the middle of the chaos stood the Arsonist. They looked over the fire, waiting for the building to collapse on itself. They stood cautiously before squinting a bit, hearing a familiar noise from afar. He leaned his head to the side as an arrow flew past. With not a second later the familiar smiling solider emerged running through the flames, swinging at them. They immediately stepped back when he emerged, just barely missing the hit. Behind them, George stepped up while Sapnap got on another side with his bow. The had surrounded the fiend, watching them look around to acknowledge they were surrounded. With a moment’s notice, they went straight for Sapnap. Sapnap shot at them in hopes to hit them, but much to his dismay they managed to dodge the arrows. They went straight for him but instead of pulling a weapon, he crouched down and swept him off his feet. With the audible thud, they ran over the fallen solider and took out one of their many matches, falling and setting the unlit gasoline on fire. They dropped one just to keep the others from following them. 

George put up his axe and quickly went to Sapnap and helped him up.

“Are you okay?” he asked, offering his teammate a hand.

“Yes, I’ll be much better once we get that lunatic.” Sapnap grumbled, grabbing the hand that was offered to him.

George pulled him up and looked around for Dream. He wasn’t in sight.

“Dream??” he called out, a bit panicked. 

The sound of the collapsing supports of the building brought alarm to everyone inside. There was no time to look for their teammate.  
“We need to get out of here!” George exclaimed, putting his arm over his mouth and nose.

“I’ll second you on that!” Sapnap replied, doing the same.

The two made there was through the collapsing building. It was hard to navigate with all the burning pieces of the debris in the way. It was confusing and alarming to have most of their path blocked off. George looked around before taking his axe back out and beginning to swing at the burning pillars of wood. Eventually they made it to a wall and cut at it, making their own exit to the building. They gasped the fresh air in as they exited. They took a few deep breaths before looking back. 

“I hope Dream gets out soon, or he’s in trouble...” Sapnap said.  


\-----------------------------------------

As George went to help Sapnap, Dream ran past the two, perusing the enemy in the flames. He was quickly to get through before the flames got too high for him. He looked back with a moment of hesitation but shook it off knowing that his teammates would take care of each other. 

Dream didn’t waste any time running after the Arsonist. He swung at any debris falling, breaking them so they wouldn’t get in his way. He followed hot on their trail until they were cornered. He would say something snarky, but the noise of the building collapsing stopped him.

The Arsonist turned around when they were cornered, turning around facing the masked pursuer. Dream wasted no time and immediately swung at the Arsonist. They kept moving around to avoid Dream before he managed to grab them by their jacket. With the flames reflecting their eyes, they stared straight at him.  
Another groan came from the house as it threatened to collapse. Dream looked up, clearly unsure was to do about the situation. He had caught the enemy, but they may both be crushed under the burning building. The Arsonist squinted and grabbed the arm that held his jacket. They twisted his arm and forcefully made him release them. Dream immediately went to yell at them but was caught off guard by them grabbing his wrist and running with him in tow. He was completely bamboozled by what was happening. He pulled against their grip, but there was no avail.

“Let go of me!” Dream yelled, pulling once more.

The Arsonist didn’t respond, they didn’t even give him a glance. The kept on leading him through the building, avoiding any of the burning debris. Soon they came upon and a barricaded area. That’s when they let go of Dream’s wrist. Dream looked at them, clearly confused.

The Arsonist went up to the barricade and grabbed at the planks blocking their way. They had to use one of their feet to get that extra grit, but after a bit of grit they managed to remove one of the planks. One by one, they tore it all off. Once there was a decent entrance, they turned to Dream and gestured to follow. Dream, clearly not buying, didn’t move and inch. The Arsonist rolled their eyes and walked over to him and grabbed his arm and practically dragged him through. Dream was concerned yet intrigued that this rogue would willing grab him and pull him along to wherever.

Upon the other side, smoke filled up the room quickly, but few flames came through. The Arsonist let go of Dream’s arm and took out an iron axe from their inventory. They approached the wall and swung at it until the wall gave through and made an opening. They looked back at the confused solider and gestured to the outside. They went through and gestured again for him to come through. Dream followed through cautiously, when he walked out the Arsonist was gone. He stood there alone and confused. He rubbed the back of his head and looked around. 

Yep, there was no one there... just him. Dream pulled down his hood and lifted his mask to breathe. Whatever the hell was going through that fiend’s mind was no good. He put up his sword on his back before he heard the building groan once more. He quickly moved along to get away from the building. Not too long after, the building collapsed with the fire engulfing the rest of its contents.  
Dream sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. That was strange as hell. Well, might as well go meet up the rest of his team.


End file.
